1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support mechanisms that functions to raise and lower objects from a fixed position. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seat support mechanism design that can be adapted for use on fishing boats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is widely accepted that an elevated seat is advantageous to individuals engaged in activities that require the ability to achieve a standing position easily, such as fishing from a boat. To date, the most common means to elevate a boat seat involves introducing a removable non-articulating vertical support pedestal between the seat base and a support mount affixed to the deck of the boat. However, when the boat is in operation, elevated seats obstruct the operator's visual field and must be lowered to safely operate the boat. To lower this seat configuration, the pedestal is removed from the seat base and stowed leaving the seat to be introduced directly to the deck mounting plate. This is a two handed operation requiring the manipulation of several heavy, cumbersome components while balancing on an unstable platform.
Prior art reflects various attempts at improving the design of seat support devices capable of raising and lowering a seat from a fixed location, several specifically adapted for use on fishing boats. These designs vary in complexity and range from telescoping devices, simple articulating devices, compound articulating devices and motorized devices.
Telescoping seat supports by design are limited in their minimal achievable height when collapsed, can have large operational footprints and, can be highly complex in design. Simple articulating seat support devices achieve vertical rise by rotating along the radius of a simple hinge. These devices typically require a large operational area and, when fully extended, are susceptible to extensive movement and generally unstable. Complex articulating devices rise and fall along a substantially vertical axis, but they rely on a potentially dangerous scissor action and, while this constrains the operational footprint of the device these devices typically require two hands to operate and, each added point of articulation multiplies the lateral sway of these devices which is not advantageous. Finally, motorized devices are typically complex articulating devices that are both heavy and occupy a large foot print which is not ideal in a maritime environment.